Lunas Favorite Present
by Dumbledore-still-lives-on
Summary: What happens when Ginny gives Luna a special birthday gift after her party? Warning: femmeslash,  Ginny/Luna, don't like don't read.


**A/N: So, I just finishes a chapter in my other story (READ IT!) But I was still in the mood to write, yet I wasn't really feeling that story tonight and so...this was born!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story nor settings, nor most plot elements. Unfortunately, Mrs. Rowling thought of them first. This will be the only annoying disclaimer.**

**A/N: Wait! I just realized I have no idea whaylt to write! Anyway - moving on!**

**Luna's POV**

I strode through the door into the Room of Requirement, looking forward to what Harry might teach us today - excited to further prove my worth to the group that had started to become my friends. I was totally caught off guard by what I saw when I entered the room.

"SURPRISE!" Came 20 different voices of everyone in the DA. It was my birthday today - I had been so excited when I found out there was a meeting scheduled for tonight! What better way to spend my birthday than learning with friends? I hadn't had any idea that they might remember what day it was, let lone do anything to celebrate.

"Oh my gosh, you guys, thank you so much! How did this happen? Who told you all it was my birthday?"

"Ginny did!" Hermione told me from room, her school robes complimented by a party hat and a balloon.

"Did you really, Ginny? Did you set this all up for me?"

"Um...yeah, maybe just a little.." she said shyly, blushing furiously.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, running room to hug her tight, noticing again as she had rather a lot over the past few months, how beautifully Ginny had grown into her curves. She looked almost hotter than Hermione. Am I bi?

"Why did you guys do this for me?" I asked excitedly. Releasing Ginny from a hug that might've lasted a bit longer than was needed.

"We wanted to let you know how much we all care about you, Luna. We wanted to show how important you are to the DA." Harry told her, also sporting a party hat.

"Thank you all so much!" I screamed, overwhelmed.

The party was amazing. There was cake, party games like spin the wand, and presents. I really like presents.

I was walking back towards the common room, walking idly next to Ginny, stumbling a bit as we had all consumed a bit to much firewhiskey.

"Luna?" Ginny said to me, sounding almost nervous.

"Yeah, what is it Gins? You okay?"

"Sure, I'm great! Its just...I have one last present for you that I didn't want to give you in there." She explained

"Uh...really? What's that?" I said, shaking myself from my dream of what I really wished her present could be.

"Its..this" she said, throwing herself at me, pinning me against the wall in a kiss. I was shocked. It took a few seconds, but I started to kiss back, slowly at first, bit gaining in intensity. We started speeding up, I was feeling needy, pressing myself up against her. This wasn't enough.

I started to run my hands down her back, through her hair, still enjoying the intense kissing. I was starting to get bored with the slow movement though, so I decided to speed it up a bit.

I slid my hands down her back to cup her sweet ass. I had been staring at her beautiful curves for nearly years, this was a dream come true.

I squeezed. She squealed into my mouth, wanting more, but I decided that wasn't enough. I started to slide my hands up her shirt, slowly, massaging and feeling her perfectly toned stomach. She moaned against my lips, begging me to move faster.

I broke the kiss.

"You like this, Ginny? You want me to keep going?"

"Yes, morree!" She begged me.

I reached her perky little breasts, massaging them with my hands, wishing I could reach down with my mouth and do it properly. I began to slide her shirt up when she stopped me.

"Wait, Luna. We have to be alone. Lets go back to the Room of Requirement. I've got one more surprise for you."

"Hurry." I growled.

**A/N: Alright, there's that! I'm probably going to do another chapter, and some good reviews would definitely help sway me that way!**


End file.
